Surviving
by Lutz0508
Summary: Bella & Emmett are siblings. They watch Charlie kill Renee when there yung.10 Years later he kills Emmett,Bella's the only one left.2 Years later they move to Forks where she meet's All 7 of Cullens can they save her in time with help from her mom & bro?
1. Chapter 1

**Emmett's POV**

"Mommy can we go to the toys?" I asked as my little sister held on to my hand. I always looked out for her. She was my best friend in the whole wide world. Her name is Isabella, but we (as in mommy and me) call her Bella. She's 7 and I'm 8. We live with our mommy and daddy. Their names are Renee and Charlie Swan. Mommy stays at home with us, when we're not in school and daddy is a police man. We were at the story with mommy buying food for the week while daddy was at work.

"I'm sorry babies we can't go to the toys today daddy's going to be home at 3:00 today and if we don't hurry up we won't be there in time to have dinner ready when he comes home. You don't want daddy to be upset with us do you?" Mommy asked.

"No mommy we don't." I said looking at Bella then putting my head down.

We were in the meat part of the store and I could see the toys a few yards away and I wanted to take Bella there and get her a new toy to make her feel better. Last night Bella was washing the dishes and she spilled water on the floor and daddy got really mad at her. He hit her in the face and then he pushed her off of her step stool so she would fall on the floor. She was crying really hard. When she was on the floor he slapped her again and said.

_**FLASH BACK**_

"YOU WILL NEVER GET WATER ON MY FLOOR AGAIN OR YOU WILL GET IT MORE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M SAYING YOU LITTLE BITCH?" Daddy yelled.

"Y-yes daddy I'm s-sorry it won't h-happen again I p-promise." Bella said.

Daddy went to the frig and got another beer and went to the living room to watch the rest of the football game. Mommy and I went to Bella to see if she was okay.

"Oh honey are you ok?" Mommy asked and she took Bella in her arms.

"Yes mommy I'm fine." Bella said still trying to be strong, I knew Bells was in a lot of pain but she just played it off like it was normal. Well I guess it was normal. Well in our house it was at least.

After daddy was asleep mommy took us into the bathroom to clean up Bella's bruises. She had me do it so I would know how to help my little sister when mommy couldn't.

"Why do we have to learn how to take care of ourselves mommy?" Bella asked

"Because I'm not going to be here much longer to take care of you both, so I need you to take care of each other. Can you do that for me babies?" Mommy asked as she watched me put cream on Bella's new bruises.

"Yes mommy you don't have to ask us. We'll do anything for each other. Isn't that right Bells?" I asked smile at my little sister/ best friend.

"Yep shore is Emmie." She said smiling back at me. "I love you Emmie teddy."

"I love you too Bella bear." I said as we hugged each other. Mommy smiled at us and took us to our room to get ready for bed. We shared a bed because we didn't have the money for two beds. But we didn't really care. We felt the safest if we stepped next to each other. Mommy kissed us good night and was about to leave when Bella asked.

"Mommy where are you going when you leave?" She sounded sad when she asked this. Mommy got down on her knees and looked at us when she answered her.

"To heave." She gave us a small smile.

"Can we go with you?" I asked

"Oh, I wish you could but you can't. You have to stay here and be happy. Can you be happy for me?" Mommy asked as tears fell down her cheeks. I didn't like that she was crying so I wiped them away.

"Yes mommy we will." We both promised.

"Can you both promise me something?" Mommy asked us.

"Anything." We both said at the same time.

"I want you to promise that you will do everything daddy ask of you don't fight him or argue with him. I want you to get good grades so you can graduate and leave and be happy. I want you to get married and have babies of your own. I know you don't know what I'm talking about but someday you will. Can you do those things for me babies?" Mommy asked us, it kinda sounded like she was begging.

"Yes mommy we promise." We both vowed.

And with that mommy kissed our heads and lefted us to go to sleep.

_**~END OF FLASH BACK~**_

We went to the check out to pay for out food so we could go home and make daddy dinner. Mommy was teaching us how to cook to so we could do that too. After she went to heaven.

Mommy has been teaching us everything she could for the last two months. She said we were doing great. So great in fact that daddy hurt me real bad today. I had a cut on my hand that needed stitches. Bella and I went to the bathroom to take care of it. Mommy was with us but she didn't do anything. She just watched Bella take the needle and thread out and got it ready.

While she did that I was cleaning my hand with this stuff mommy called peroxide. It stung really bad when I put it on but I didn't tell them that. After I did that Bella asked me if I was ready?

"Are you ready Emmie Teddy?" She asked me.

"Yep let's do this Bella Bear." I said. We both smiled at each other. Then she started to stitch up my hand. When she was done she cleaned it up again because there was blood still coming out of it when she was sowing me up. She took some gauze and put it on the stitches and taped it in place. She kissed hand and gave me a hug.

"That was very good Bells, I'm very proud of you. Both of you." Mommy said as she hugged us and showed us what to do with all the stuff we used to clean me up. She said that daddy didn't like to see that type of stuff so we had to hide everything.

The next day we went to school came home and cleaned the house and cooked dinner. Before daddy came home. Bells cooked while I cleaned. This last week mommy was having us do everything so she would know if we could do them when she left. She still said she was going to. She just didn't know when. And she said if we didn't know something that she would make shore we did.

The next day daddy came home very happy he was smiling and whistle. We didn't know if we should be happy or scared. He was like this up until 9:00 that night. He came over to us and said that if we where good he wouldn't give us a present.

"You see kids mommy hasn't been good at all she's been very bad so mommy gets a present." Daddy smile a wicked scary grin. He went to the kitchen to get a beer I think. While he was gone mommy came over to us and said.

"Mommy has to leave now remember what you promised me, Okay?" She asked. We just nodded our heads.

"I love you both so much don't forget that. Keep each other safe." She came over and gave us both a hug and kiss goodbye.

"Aw how cute is this?" Daddy said watching us.

"Please Charlie don't do this?" Mommy begged. I didn't know why she was begging not until Bella took my hand and squeezed it really hard. I saw where her eyes where watching and looked that way. I was that it wasn't a beer in daddy's hand but it was a knife. That's when I got really scared and squeezed Bella's hand back

"Why should I you're the one who cheated on me." Daddy said.

"I swear I didn't that guy was hitting on me I tried to get him to leave me along and told him I was married to you but he wouldn't listen to me. I swear Charlie I didn't do it." Mommy begged.

Daddy whistle took the knife a stabbed mommy. There was a lot of screaming from her and us. Me and Bella held on to each other as mommy fell to the floor and daddy stabbed her again. She had to stab wounds in her chest. Daddy looked at us with a smile on his face.

"Daddy is going to watch the game you two clean this us and get rid of her body or I might have to do the same to you." He said calmly. We were both in sock, we just watch our mommy die because daddy thought mommy was seeing another man. And now he wants us to clean up her body and all the blood, while he watched the game and drink beer like nothing happened.

We both let go of each other with shacking forms and walked over to mommy's body and picked it up the best we could and dragged it out the back door to the woods behind our house. We didn't say anything to each other. We couldn't. We dragged her body for about 10 minutes into the woods. We both got down and kissed her goodbye one last time.

"We're so sorry mommy." I said while crying again, "please forgive us, we love you mommy." Bella said. Then we ran back to the house to clean up the rest of the mess.


	2. Chapter 2

_We both let go of each other with shacking forms and walked over to mommy's body and picked it up the best we could and dragged it out the back door to the woods behind our house. We didn't say anything to each other. We couldn't. We dragged her body for about 10 minutes into the woods. We both got down and kissed her goodbye one last time._

_"We're so sorry mommy." I said while crying again, "please forgive us, we love you mommy." Bella said. Then we ran back to the house to clean up the rest of the mess._

_**Just so you all know I don't know how long this story will be and there might be some short chapters. I hope you enjoy and comment if you want. Now on with the chapter. **_

**3****rd**** person's POV**

I was taking a walk thru town after I was done eating dinner trying to get some fresh air. It was kind of a chilly night. I was just about to go into the woods be hide this house when I saw two little kids come outside of it.

They had no shoes or coats on. When I saw them my mouth hung open not just because of their lack of clothing but for what they were doing. They were carrying a body. I guess I wouldn't call it carrying it more like dragging it.

They were both crying but they were both very quite. I followed them. They took the body deep into the woods. Or at least they think they did. If it was me I would have done a much better job. I saw them get down next to the body and kiss her forehead.

"We're so sorry mommy." Said the little boy who started crying a little harder.

"Please forgive us, we love you so much mommy." Said the little girl. I could tell they were both trying to be strong but I knew it wasn't going to last much longer. With their last words said to their mother they ran back to the house.

I thought I would help them out a little and take care of their mothers body, but when I bent down to pick her up I was surprised to still hear a very faint heart beet. So I did the only thing I could do. I ran back to the house carrying her in my arms. Hoping that if I got there in time we could save her.

_**10 years later. Emmett is 18 years old and a senior in high school. Bella is 17 years old and a junior in high school. They both get good grades. All A's they still come home and cook and clean the house and keep the frig stocked with food. They do everything Charlie asked of them but no matter how hard they try he still beats them. And sometimes he'll take the same knife he killed Renee with and cut them. Right now it is 6:00 in the morning.**_

**Bella's POV.**

I was wakened from my dream of sitting on the beach watching the sunset with my big brother next to me, from the beeping of our alarm clock. It said it was 6:00 AM. I rolled over and hit the off button. I knew if I didn't hit it fast Charlie was going to come in and we didn't want that. Emmett was still sleeping next to me, I looked over at him he looked so peace full so I let him be and got out of bed and walked into our bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. When I came out he was still sleeping. So I went over to him and shook his shoulder.

"Emmie wake up you have to get ready for school." I said still shaking him.

"5 more minutes mommy." He said in a winy voice.

"Mommy's dead remember. Now get up before dad comes in here." I said. When I said that he woke up and got out of bed really fast.

"Oh man what time is it?" He asked in a shocked voice.

"6:15, we have to hurry or we're going to be late." I said.

"Why did you let me sleep in?" He asked.

"I thought you deserved to after what you did for me last night." I said looking down and shaking. He saw and came over and held me in his big arms.

"For as long as I live I will never let any one touch you like that." He said hugging me titer.

_**~FLASH BACK~**_

I was making dinner and leaning into the frig to get some steak out when I felt someone grab my butt. I stood up quickly and face who it was that touched me. When I did I wished I hadn't. It was Charlie. I could tell by smell of beer on him that was already drunk. He pushed me into the wall.

"Now you be a good little girl." He said slurring his words I knew he was going to pass out soon. I was just hoping it would be sometime in the next 30 seconds.

I nodded and that's when he grabbed my breast. You could say I was really scared and didn't like that at ALL. Before he could do anything else Emmett came in. Seeing the look of shock and then anger on my big brother's face isn't something you see very often. But he wasn't angry he was furious. Charlie didn't see him coming. Emmett grabbed him and thru him into the wall. Emmett didn't say anything all he did was stare at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dad asked. I guess that really pissed Emmett off because that's when he grabbed Charlie by the shirt and said.

"Don't you ever touch her like that again! You can have any whore or slut you want but don't you dare touch my sister like that again!" Emmett said in a scary voice I've never heard him use.

Charlie pushed Emmett away from him and grabbed the knife and swung at him cutting his chest. Then he punched him in the face. And then kicked him in the ribs. After that he came over and slapped me telling I was a whore and a slut and that if I cared about my life or Emmett's I should be a good little girl and do as I'm told. Then after he punched me in the stomach he left the room and stomped up the stairs to his room where he passed out and stayed for the rest of the night.

"You ok Bells?" Emmett asked me.

"Yeah let's go take care of that." I said as we both got up off the kitchen floor and went up to our room.

"I say your shirt is done for so take it off and put it in the pile." I said going to our hiding spot where we keep our first aid kit. I got out a needle and thread and went over to Emmett.

"Did you clean it?" I asked.

"Yeah I did." He laid down on his side of the bed so I cute stitch him up.

"You Ready Emmie Teddy?" I asked. We said this to each other every time we had to do this.

"Ready Bella Bear." He said that's when I started so stitch him up.

_**~END OF FLASH BACK~ **_

Emmett let go of me and took my hand and we went to the bathroom so we could put our makeup on. We had to put it on because we could let anyone see our bruises or cuts, we got this really cool airbrush thing that's made just for makeup. We loved it, it was really fast and helped us a lot. After that we went down stairs to crab some breakfast.

It was a good thing Charlie already left. We didn't know what he would be like today. After we ate. We got our backpacks and walked out the door. We lived 2 miles away from the high school so we walked every day. When we got closer to school we put our hoods up and grabbed each other's hands. No one liked us we got picked on a lot. And because of that we never left each other's side not unless we had to. We had a table to our selves at lunch.

After we left school we walked home. When we got there I started to cook dinner while Emmett would clean the house. I was almost done with dinner when Charlie came home. He went to the frig and grabbed a beer.

"Emmett go to the woods and grab some fire wood." Dad said.

"Okay be right back." He said then left out the back door.

About 5 minutes after Emmett left I was putting the last of the food on the table when I was push to the ground. When I looked up to see what I did wrong to make Charlie mad I saw his fist come torus my face. When it hit my face I screamed. But while I had my eyes closed he took the time to kick me in the legs and stomach. I was in a lot of pain. I still didn't open my eyes and for that I'm grateful because I didn't see the knife coming and I didn't want to. He cut my right breast and then he cut my left hip up to my belly button. I bit my bottom lip to stop from screaming. Before he was done with me he kicked me in the stomach. With that he left the room and went to watch a game or so I thought. It didn't dawn on me till I heard the tiers squeal on the drive way that he left.

I guess I must have passed out for a minute or two because I woke up to Emmett begging for me to wake up.

"Bells please wake up! Come on please Bella bear wake up." He cried to me.

"Emmie?"I asked I was a little confused as to why I was still on the floor and not in our bed.

"Oh Bells please don't scare me like that again." He said as he pick me up.

"Sorry I was just trying to figure out why I was still on the floor." I said looking up at him.

"Sorry I was just freaking out. I didn't know if I should have taken you up stairs or outside." He whispered the last word.

"It's okay but I think you're going to have to help me this time." I said looking down and seeing all the blood.

"I know, where are the scissors I'm gunna have to cut you out of your bar and shirt." He said. As he laid me down on my side of the bed.

I would have been really upset about my brother seeing me half naked but I wasn't because we've seen each other naked before, due to our injury's. We didn't really have a choice.

After he cut my close off he cleaned my cuts and stated to sowed them together.

"I do have to admit to you that sowing your boob back together is kinda making me not wanting to do this at all. I mean you're my sister shouldn't we find you a really great guy to do this for you." He said why laughing at me. Trying to make this not as embarrassing.

"1.) I'll never have a guy to love me and 2.) I had to sow your butt last year so just think of this as pay back." I said trying not to laugh.

"Trust me you'll have a guy to take good care of you someday. And I'll have a wonderful beautiful girl to hold in my arms. Besides we promised mommy we would. We promised we would get out of here and be happy." He said making me think of our mother who died by the hands of our father.

"You know in order for that to happen you would have to leave me first." I said closing my eyes the thought of Emmett leaving me was just too hard to think about. To painful.

"Hey you look at me right now." He ordered. I did as asked. "I will never ever leave you not even after I graduate. I'm not going to college till you do. The only way for us to be apart was if he killed me. And trust me that's not going to happen." He said as he helped me get dressed.

"Do you promise Emmie?" I said looking down.

"I promise Bells." He said taking me in his arms and hugging me.

"I love you Emmie Teddy." I said.

"I love you too Bella Bear. So much." He said.

After that we went to bed. We didn't know if Charlie came home nor did we care. The next morning we got up and went to school. School was normal for us. Kids being mean by the time we left it started to snow. This made us happy we tried to catch snowflakes on our tongues. We were laughing and having fun when a car pulled up next to us.

"Get in the car bitch we're going to the store." Charlie called from the other side of the street. The store was behind us about a mile away from the school. Charlie never called me by my name. We still don't know why. I gave Emmett a squeeze with my hand because he took it the second Charlie pulled up. I looked at him smiled and got in the car with our dad.

Emmett started to walk home again and we started to drive to the store.

"Oops I forgot something." Charlie said. He turned the car around, he started to drive faster which scared me. When we were about 50 feet from Emmett he got really happy and started to whistle. I knew what was going to happen and I didn't have time to warn him. I guess he herd Charlie whistling because he turned his head in time to see the scared look on my face. Then the car hit him and his body went flying over the car. I turned in my seat just in time to see my brothers body hit the groaned.

**TO BE CONTIUED…**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Oops I forgot something." Charlie said. He turned the car around, he started to drive faster which scared me. When we were about 50 feet from Emmett he got really happy and started to whistle. I knew what was going to happen and I didn't have time to warn him. I guess he herd Charlie whistling because he turned his head in time to see the scared look on my face. Then the car hit him and his body went flying over the car. I turned in my seat just in time to see my brothers body hit the groaned._

**Rosalie's POV**

I was hunting about a 100 miles from home. I just finished with my pray. When I heard my phone go off.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Rose do you want to go shopping when you get back?" Alice asked.

"Yeah shore I'm on my way I'll be there soon." I told her we said our goodbyes and hung up. I wanted to get there faster so I decided to take a short cut thru a nearby town. I started to run as fast as I could. I was running for about 2 minutes when the wind blew and I smelled blood. Human blood and a lot of it. I ran towards it to see what was wrong.

I was shocked at what I saw when I got to where the smell was coming from. It was coming from a young man lying on the ground. I didn't know what happen to him but I could still hear his heart beating. It was faint but it was there. I looked at his face and saw that he was very good looking. I felt so bad for him. I couldn't just let him die. So I picked him up and carried him home.

I guess Alice must have seen me bring him home because Carlisle was ready and waiting for me when I walked inside.

"Bring him to my office." Carlisle said. I ran up the stairs and laid him on the bed Carlisle had set up for him. After I did Carlisle bent over and bit him the same way he bit Edward, Esme and myself.

"It will be a few days before he wakes up. You might want to go hunting again soon."He told me.

"I'm not leaving him." I said taking a hold of his left hand. I couldn't help but notice a strait scare on the top of it that went from his forefinger to the left side of his wrist. Hmm I wonder how he got that.

**Bella's POV**

I turned just in time to see my brother's body hit the ground. I started to scream and cry out his name. Charlie grabbed his gun and put it to my head.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW I WILL PUT A BULLIT INTO YOUR HEAD! DO YOU UNDERSTAND BITCH?" Charlie yelled at me. I did the only thing I could do at that moment. I stopped screaming and nodded my head. After I did that he put the gun back in his holster. When we got home he told me to go to the kitchen and make him his dinner. I didn't really have time to think about what happen to Emmett. I had to hurry up and make dinner as fast as I could. The sooner I did the sooner I could go to our, I mean my room.

As soon as Charlie sat down to eat I was out of the kitchen and upstairs in my room. As soon as I walked into the room I closed the door behind me and ran to the bed laid down and cried. All I could think about was Emmett. My big brother, my best friend, just gone. I grabbed his favorite hoodie and hugged it to myself. It still smelled like him. The only time he ever wore it was at night. He didn't want it to get rewind by Charlie. I gave it to him for his 16th birthday. He loved it. I'm really glad I got it 3 sizes too big. Who would have known that he would have grown to be so big? It was rare we got to have anything good in our lives but Charlie would have gotten really angry with us if we would have known that Emmett had something he loved.

I cried myself to sleep that night. I dreamed of Emmett, mommy and I being happy and having a great life. A life where we went to school and had friends. Where Emmett would play sports and mom and I would cheer him on from the stands. Where we would have jobs we could drive to and be able to laugh and joke around freely and not have to hide it. Where we could enjoy holidays as normal families do.

I woke up screaming and feeling a lot of pain. I realized that Charlie was beating me and yelling at me to shut up.

"IF YOU EVER WAKE ME UP AGAIN I'LL GET RID OF YOU THE SAME WAY I GOT RID OF YOUR WHORE OF A MOTHER!" He yelled at me, and then walked out of my room slamming the door. I cried again. He really did a number on my ribcage. After he left I slowly sat up on the bed and felt my ribs. I left side and swollen and bruised. After a few minutes of checking I found out that I had two broken ribs.

I slowly got up from the bed and went to where we kept our medical stuff. We had a lot of stuff. I took out 3 ace bandages and rapped them around my ribs. It didn't dawn on me till I was putting my shirt on that I knew what happen, the reason why I woke up Charlie and why he was mad. Emmett wasn't there to save me that's what happen. I talk in my sleep. Before our mom died she used to wake me up at night when I starting to talk to loud. After she died Emmett would wake me up. I guess I have to find a way to be more quite when I'm sleeping.

After I was done cleaning every nook and cranny in the house I started to cook dinner. When I put the food on the table Charlie came home and told me to go to my room. I didn't mind I wanted to stay away from him as much as possible. I picked up a book and started reading, I guess I was really into my book because when I heard the door open and shut I looked outside the bedroom window to see that it was dark out. I looked at the clock then to see that it was 9:58 pm. I tried to go back to my book but I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. When the door opened to my room I was a little scared. Because I thought Charlie was going to beat me again. But I was surprised to see Mark standing in my room and not Charlie.

I didn't know what to do. Mark Liddick was not a good guy in my mind. He and Emmett would always get into it over me. Mark would always try to get me to have sex with him. And Emmett would always tell him that no madder how hard he tried he was never going to get close to me. For which I was happy about, I wasn't in love with him. And the first guy I give myself to was going to be someone I was in love with and wanted to touch me that way. I didn't want Mark any were near me. And now he was in my room. I did not have a good feeling about this.

"What are you doing here? Get out of my room." I said.

"Oh I'm here to get what I've been wanting for a long time to get." He said with a wicked grin on his face. "You see since your dear old brother is gone I can have you now." He said as he closed and locked the door be hide him. I knew this was going to be bad but I had to fight him somehow no madder how much pain I was in. My ribs were still broken.

I got up from the bed but he pushed me back down. Then he got on top of me.

"Now be a good girl or I might have to call your dad up here to help me." Mark said right before he kissed me. I didn't like this at all, but I knew if I didn't give him what he wanted he would get Charlie and I really didn't want that. Mark stopped kissing me for a minute. He grabbed a roll of duck tape and ripped a piece off and put it over my mouth. After he did that he took out a knife and cut off my close. I couldn't take it anymore.

I closed my eyes and went to my happy place. I went to the same place I dreamed about last night. The one where Emmie and mommy were still here and we were happy. But it still didn't help what I was feeling. I could feel him kissing and licking my breast. I could also feel when he pulled my legs open and pushed himself inside me. It hurt a lot. I guess he liked the duck tape because I ended up screaming. But I wasn't just screaming for him to stop and for things to end. I was screaming for Emmett to save me, to take away all the pain I was feeling, to take me away from hell I was living in and take me with him where ever he was going. But he never came. I knew he wasn't because he was dead but you couldn't blame me for hoping.

After Mark was done he got up put his close on and left me there. I couldn't do anything, I was into much pain. I ended up crying myself to sleep that night. I left the duck tape on hoping it would help me with talking in my sleep.

TO BE CONTUINED


	4. Chapter 4

_I wasn't just screaming for him to stop and for things to end. I was screaming for Emmett to save me, to take away all the pain I was feeling, to take me away from hell I was living in and take me with him where ever he was going. But he never came. I knew he wasn't because he was dead but you couldn't blame me for hoping._

_After Mark was done he got up put his close on and left me there. I couldn't do anything, I was into much pain. I ended up crying myself to sleep that night. I left the duct tape on hoping it would help me with talking in my sleep._

**Emmett's POV**

Bella and I were walking home from school and catching snowflakes on our tongs when our dad pulled up and yelled at her to get into the car. I squeezed her hand to let her know everything was going to be okay. She got in and then they left. I started walking again, about a minute later I heard a car coming up behind me really fast. I turned around just in time to see Charlie's police car coming right at me. I knew I didn't have time to get out of the way. I knew he was going to kill me. The last thing I saw before the car hit me was the scared and shocked look on Bella's face.

I could feel the in pack of the car when it hit me. My body flew over the car and landed on the ground. I was in a lot of pain, more pain then I thought possible. I knew I was going to die. But all I could think about was Bella and the promise I made her. The last thing I heard before I passed out was Charlie whistling and Bella's scream, then everything went black.

I think I was dreaming because when I opened my eyes I saw an angel carrying me. She was beautiful. She had blond hair, pale white skin, and gold eyes. Strange I've never seen gold eyes before. But I was still in a lot of pain. I started to wonder why my mommy wasn't the one to carry me. Maybe this angel was taking me to her. I started to think of her I wondered if she was happy in heaven and if she had wings. I hope this angel takes me to see her soon. I closed my eyes and everything went black again.

I think I went to hell because I started to feel this burning pain. It felt like fire was being put into my skin and burning me alive. But I was dead so how could I be feeling so much pain. The fire was burning slowly inside me. I think I was screaming but I didn't know. I've never left pain like this before. If this is how it feels to die I started to feel really bad for my mother I didn't want her to go throe something like this and just the thought of her feeling what I was feeling made me cry, or at least I think I was crying I really had no sense of what was going on with my body anymore. The burning seemed like it was going on for days before it started to feel like this dull cool feeling. I think it was going away and for that I was grateful.

**Edward's POV**

I was hunting with Jasper when he got a call from Alice saying we had to go home because Rosalie found a human when she was on her way home and Carlisle was going to change him. So he wanted us to be there to help him. When we arrived back at the house Carlisle asked us to get the bed ready for him so we went and got sheets and pillows and made the bed. Alice came in holding some close and handed them to Jasper.

"Here you'll need these when you change him. From what I've seen he's quite big, for a human anyway." With that said she skipped out of the room to go look up air spray makeup. We had everything ready for when Rose came home. About 20 minutes passed when Alice had another vision.

"She'll be here in 43 seconds." Alice said.

With that we all got up and went upstairs. Carlisle went to open the door for her.

"Bring him to my office." Carlisle said to her. She ran up and put him on the bed Jasper and I made. He looked horrible, almost like he was run over or something. Carlisle bit him and told Rose that she should go hunting. She said she wasn't going to leave him. I looked into her mind to see why. _(Poor thing, which would do such a thing? I swear humans can't be worst monsters then us sometimes. He is very good looking thou.)_

"_I think she likes him. I'm getting that type of feeling from her." _Jasper thought to me. I nodded my head to him.

"What are you getting from him?" I asked Jasper.

"_I'm getting that he's use to pain. But this is the worst he's ever felt. I'm also getting scared but more for someone else them himself and gilt as well." _Jasper thought too me.

I started to listen to this guy's thoughts. _(I'm dead so how in the hell am I feeling this much pain? I'll take the beatings over this any day. If this is how it feels like to die oh mommy I'm so sorry.)_

When he thought about his mother he started to cry and scream. Carlisle asked me and Jasper to change his close. Alice went upstairs to go get them. She came bouncing back into the room with the close in her hands.

"I've got them. Come on Rose lets go get him some more close. While the boy's hangout out." Alice said.

Rose side and got up. "Fine only because you won't stop till I do." She looked back at the screaming guy and walked out. Esme went down stairs and started to clean the house and Carlisle went to his desk. Jasper and I went over to him and ripped his close off what we saw shocked us. Not because he was naked we didn't have a problem with that. It was the fact that his body was covered in scares. Carlisle came over from his desk.

"Not a word of this to anybody. And do not tell him about this not unless he brings it up." Carlisle said. We nodded and got him dressed. Two days have passed sense Alice and Rose came back from shopping. Alice had a vision today that the guy up stairs was going to wake up. She was bouncing around a little more than normal. I guess she wanted a new brother.

"Oh I'm so excited." Alice said.

"Yes sweetheart we know now please clam down a little." Esme said. Just then Alice had another vision.

"He's going to wake up in 34 seconds." She said. So we all went upstairs.

**Emmett's POV**

I felt the last of the fire go away and my heart beat stop. When I opened my eyes everything was clear the most clearest I have ever seen anything. I could see all the grains in the sealing and dust mites. I felt like I was being watched, I looked and my eyes landed on this short little pixie like girl. She had a big smile on her face. Then there was a blond hair guy standing by the door he looked like he could take care of himself in a fight. Then I saw a caramel colored hair woman who seemed really nice. She reminded me of my mother. Then I saw a bronzed haired guy about my age. Then I saw another blond haired man. He seemed real kind. Then I saw her, the angel that was carrying me. I wondered if they were all angels and if so where was my mother at. Shouldn't she be here? This made me sad. I really wished she was here. After a second the kind blond haired man started talking to me.

"Hello my name is Carlisle Cullen this is my family. What's your name?" He asked.

"Emmett. Emmett Swan." I introduce myself. I held my hand out so he could shake it. He took it.

"It's nice to meet you Emmett. Like I said before this is my family. My wife Esme" He said pointing to the caramel color haired lady.

"My oldest Edward." He said pointing to the bronzed haired guy.

"My seconded Rosalie." He said pointing to the angel. What a beautiful name.

"Then we have Jasper." He said pointing to the other blond haired guy.

"Last but not least we have Alice." He said. He didn't have to point at her as soon as he said her name she came over and gave me a hug and said.

"It is so great to meet you we are going to have a lot of fun together." She said.

"Umm, okay, that's great... so, where's my mom and can I go, please?" I said to them. They looked at me like they felt sorry for me or something. I had to ask why.

"I know dying can be sad but can you please get my mother I have a lot of questions for her."

"Emmett I'm sorry but your mother's not here." Carlisle said.

"What do you mean she's not here she should be here she has been for the last 10 years." I said freaking out a little. That's when I got a good look at where I was.

"Speaking of which, where am I?" I asked.

"I'm sorry dear but where do you think you are?" Esme asked.

"Heaven. Unless this is hell then that would explain why my mother wasn't here." I said.

"Oh. Emmett we are really sorry but you're not in heaven or hell for that matter." Carlisle said.

"Then where the hell am I? Am I dead or not? Because I should be." I said

"No you're not dead, not really any way." Alice said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"We're vampires and now you are one too." Carlisle said.

"That's bull vampires aren't real." I said.

"Oh really how's that burning feeling in the back of your throat? I bet it's getting pretty unbearable." Edward said. Now that he said something my throat did burn really bad.

"Yeah it does hurt can I have something to drink please? And again where am I?" I asked.

"You're in our home. In Canada." Esme said.

"We should take him hunting." Jasper said.

"That's a good idea Jasper." Carlisle said. They led me down stairs and to their back yard. We were in the middle of the woods. But I could see a mouton in the back ground. When we started running I couldn't be leave how fast I was going. I shouldn't be going this fast dude Bells would be freaking out right now. I couldn't help but feel guilty about being here I should be at home with her. She needs me. God I hope she's ok. Who and I kidding of course she's not. I was surprised that I didn't hit a tree or anything. But when the braches hit me they felt like feathers. We must have been running for 10 minutes when we stopped.

"Okay Emmett I want you to close your eyes and smell what's around you." Carlisle said.

"Okay I smell everything." I told them.

"Okay I want you to concentrate on what your hearing. Then let your scenes take over." He said.

I did as I was told I waited for a minute. After a little while I heard something and the wind blew in my face. I smelt something really good. I wasn't thinking I just took off. I saw a big grizzly bear by a river. I grabbed it and broke its neck then I sunk my teeth into it. I knew I should have hated killing it but the blood helped a lot. They showed me what to do after I was done. We ran back to their house and Alice got me some new closes. When I was cleaned up I went down stairs to see if it was okay if I left and went back home.

"Hey guys can I talk to you real quick?" I asked.

"Yeah sure what do you need Emmett?" Esme asked.

"Well I was wondering if I could go home. I promise not to tell anyone it's just I really need to get back." I said.

"I'm very sorry Emmett but we can't let you go. It's too dangers for the humans if you go." Carlisle said. This can't be happening. I have to get back. Bells needs me. I was going to say something but Alice spoke first.

"Emmett we are going to take you to our friends place a few hours away. You'll be able to spend more time with them and get used to everything." She said and a few minutes later we were running again. We ran some place south west of their house. When we got to this really nice two story house. We walked up to the door and nocked. Some guy answered. I wasn't paying attaching. I was looking at the ground trying to think of a way to get back to Bella. We walked inside some guy was talking. I really didn't care.

"Oh Carlisle I would like you to meet our newest member. Renee this is Carlisle Cullen and his coven." I heard a gasp but I still didn't care. I really needed to get out of here and get home.

"Yes and this is our newest member…" Carlisle didn't get to finish.

"Emmett." I heard a voice I never thought I would hear again. My head snapped up and I looked into her eyes. Eyes that should be brown. Eyes that I dreamed about for the last 10 years. My mother's eyes. I didn't say anything I couldn't. I was too shocked.

"How?" Was all she said. I knew what she was asking. She was asking how did Charlie kill you.

"Car." Was all I said. I couldn't take it any more I fell to the floor crying. I heard her growl but I didn't know if it was because of how I died or something else. She grabbed me and held me in her arms.

"Shh baby its ok. Everything's going to be okay mommy's got you." She said while rocking us back and forth. I heard everyone gasp but I didn't care.

"Mommy can I please go back? I promised her. Please she needs me. You know she does." I begged.

"Oh baby I know it's hard to be leave but right now you are worse then." She looked around at everybody then said.

"You know what I mean." She looking me in the eyes. Even after all this time I could tell she didn't talk about it. I didn't even talk about it to the Cullen's.

"Why don't we give them sometime along." Carlisle said to everyone. After a few seconds everyone left us alone to talk. After they left, mommy got up off the floor and held her hand out to me.

"Come on baby let's go to my room and talk more." She said. I grabbed her hand and stood up myself. She led me to her room on the second floor. It was nice. The walls where a light calming green color. Her bed had a green and white colored blanked. She hand a big comfy looking chair by her window.

"Wow nice room. Bells would love it." I said. I looked at her and she looked like was going to cry. She was sitting in her chair. I went over to her and kneeled in front of her. She cupped my cheek with her hand. She smiled at me sweetly.

"You have no idea how long I sit in this chair, day after day, thinking about you and your sister. I would imagine that I was still human and we were happy." She then looked out the window.

"To be honest I really don't know if this is really happening." She said while staring out the window.

"I'm here mommy. I'm really here and a vampire. Dude I can't be leave this stuff is real." I said.

"Oh baby I've missed so much. I wish I would have been able to watch you grow up into the handsome man you are today. I wish I could have been there for your sister when she needed her mother. Tell me baby what does she look like now?" She asked looking down at me.

"Bells. Well she's beautiful. She looks a lot like you do now, just younger. Her hair is longer. I wish I still had my backpack with me so I could show you. We snuck out a few weeks ago when he left for a 12 hour shift and went to the beach for a little bit and got our picture taken on the pear." I said feeling like I was going to cry. I really missed Bella. I guess mommy could tell I was thinking about her because she said.

"I know Emmett. I'm worried about her to. We both know how I died but how did he kill you?" She asked.

"I stood up to him. He grabbed Bella's breast and I couldn't let her get hurt like that. So I hit him. And he killed me for it. But the last thing I saw before the car hit me was her face and the last things I heard was her scream and his whistling. Mommy we have to do something." I said sitting on her bed. She came over and sat down next to me and put her arms around me.

"We can't do anything until you can control yourself honey. You won't be any help to Bella if you don't. Now I'm pretty sure everyone wants to know what's going on with us. Let's go down stairs and talk to them." She said. She got up from her bed took my hand and led me down stairs to the living room. When we got there everyone was sitting down on the couches or the floor. Mommy sat in a chair and I sat at her feet.

"I know you all have questions for us so go ahead and ask." Mommy said.

"How where you turned if you don't mind my asking Renee." Carlisle asked.

"Um, I was stabbed in the chest. Kate found me in the woods. She bit me and brought me back here and I've never left." She said. Hearing her talk about it made me cringe, Bella and I have had night mares about that night all the time. She padded me on the back.

"Thank you for saving my mommy Ms. Kate." I said to her.

"Your very welcome Emmett your mom talks about you guys all the time and I must say you have grown up to be quite handsome." Kate said. I was shocked I didn't know what to say. What did she mean by, I've grown up?

"You." I turned to my mother. "She knows?" I asked her.

"Yes she does baby. She's the only one that does." Mommy said.

"So she's okay?" I asked.

"Yes she's okay. By the way honey you're a big boy now I think mom will do just fine." She said smiling down at me and cupping my face with her hand.

"Oh we know we just don't." I said to her. Then I looked down thinking of Bella.

"I'm sorry but who's we?" Alice asked.

"My best friend Isabella. But she likes to be called Bella." I said.

"She's also my daughter. His little sister." Mommy said smiling. She looked at my left hand and picked it up. "I remember this, I was very proud of her she did a great job and you didn't cry one bit." She said. We could tell they all wanted to know about the scar but we never talked about it and they never asked. We all sat around and talked for a little more. We talked for hours. Mom looked at the clock and said.

"It's 10:00 you know what that means?" She looked down at me and I understood what she was saying.

"Ah mom do I have too? Besides I thought we didn't sleep." I asked.

"Yes you have to besides it's a school night. Starting in the morning you're getting home schooled. Now say good night everyone." Mom said standing up.

"Good night everyone. Wait what about?" I said looking at mom.

"Don't worry she'll figure it out she's a smart girl. Now come on up to bed you go young man." Mom said. I waved at everyone and went upstairs to her room. When I got to her room I went over to her bed and folded down the blanket so I could get in. I took my shirt off, I was just about to put it on the chair when the door opened and I heard my mom gasp.

"Oh my gosh Jason come here right now." Mom said. I did as I was told and walked over to her.

"I can't be leave him, but I do have to say Bells has gotten a lot better. I'm very proud of you both. Now get in." She said. I walked over and got into bed. She came over and tucked me, she bent over kissed my head and said.

"I love you baby. Sweet dreams." She stood up strait and walked to the door.

"Wait mommy please don't leave me." I begged I was scared I didn't want to be alone.

"I'm NEVER going to leave you again baby, I'm just closing the door." She closed the door and sat down in her chair.

"I'll be right here if you need me now rest we have a big day ahead of us." She said staring out the window. I closed my eyes and thought of Bella. I couldn't help but think of what was happing to her right now. Was he beating her, was she crying, was she even alive? Was I ever going to see her again? I rubbed the scar on the back of my left hand; it always calmed me down when I was upset. It was the first cut Bells ever took care of and rubbing it made me think of everything our family has be throw and all the cuts my sister had to clean up for me.

I never really thought about how many times we have been there for each other. How much we stayed together. The only time we were by our self's was when we were in the bathroom or in class besides that we never left each other's sides. She cleaned my cuts and took care of my bourses and I took care of hers. But who's going to take care of her now that I'm not with her. I got scared I couldn't take it anymore and I broke down again. My mom herd and came to my side and took me in her arms.

"Shh baby its okay everything's going to be okay." She said while stroking my hair.

"No its not. She's not okay and you know it. I'm sorry mommy but I can't stop think about her." I said feeling my eyes burn. I knew that if I could cry I would be baling my eyes out right now. Call me whatever you want but this is my sister we're talking about.

"Shh. We will figure something out in the morning baby. I promise you she will be okay. You have to be leave me." She said taking my face in her hands and whipping my tears away that would never fall again. I nodded my head and closed my eyes. We just laid there till morning came.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

_My mom herd and came to my side and took me in her arms._

"_Shh baby its okay everything's going to be okay." She said while stroking my hair._

"_No its not. She's not okay and you know it. I'm sorry mommy but I can't stop think about her." I said feeling my eyes burn. I knew that if I could cry I would be baling my eyes out right now. Call me whatever you want but this is my sister we're talking about. _

"_Shh. We will figure something out in the morning baby. I promise you she will be okay. You have to be leave me." She said taking my face in her hands and whipping my tears away that would never fall again. I nodded my head and closed my eyes. We just laid there till morning came. _

**Emmett's POV**

When morning came sun was shining through the window in our room. Mommy got up and went to the bathroom to get changed. I stayed in bed and just thought about everything that has happened to me in the last few days. I was happy or at least as happy as you can get with a dad that beats you every day. But I had Bella, I don't think I could have lasted as long as I did if I didn't have her. She was the best sister and friend I could have asked for. Then dad killed me and she saw the whole thing. I knew she was going to have nightmares for a long time after that. And now I'm a vampire. I'm strong now and I can run really fast. But to top it all off I had my mommy back. After mommy went down stairs I got up to get ready for the day. I took a shower and got into clean close. When I was done I ran down the stairs.

"MOMMY! Can I have waffles for breakfast?" I asked while running into the kitchen. Where I found her talking to Esme. She looked at me with a big smile on her face.

"Of course you can now why don't you go run up and get your-"She cut her self-off knowing she was about to say sister. I looked her in the eyes. She looked so sad. I went to her and gave her a big hug.

"It's okay mommy all we have to do is go home." I said. She didn't say anything so I let go and was just outside the door when I heard dad's voice.

"EMMETT GET BACK IN THIS HOUSE OR ELSE!" I ran back inside thinking that he found me. I was really scared I thought he was going to hurt me and mommy. I went back into the kitchen to find a shocked Esme and a very angry mommy.

"Where is he? Are you okay?" I asked looking around trying to find him.

"It was just me honey we can make our voices sound like other people's and yes I'm fine don't worry he's not here." She said not looking mad any more.

"Good I didn't know what to do." I said.

"You will not leave this house without my say so. I don't want you taking any chances right now. I know what it feels like to have no control over feeding or what you're feeding on. And human blood is the most tempting thing there is. If you were to go hunting without anyone knowing and you came across a human. Nobody would be there to stop you. I don't want you to feel the guilt of taking someone's life the way I have. Trust me it's not a good feeling baby."

"Okay mommy I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad." I said looking down at my shoes.

"It's okay baby I know you just wanted her." She said taking me in her arms and hugging me.

"I miss her mommy, I'm so scared. What if he-"She cut me off.

"I miss her to baby but we can't help her when you're like this. You have to control yourself first honey." She said.

"I'm sorry but who is this him and her you keep talking about?" Esme asked us. We looked at each other than mom answered her.

"My daughter and husband. Now come on baby lets go get breakfast." She smiled at Esme took my hand and then we ran outside and into the woods. Mommy took me hunting and we both got bears. When we were done we walked for hours just talking and catching up. I found out she went to college and became a teacher at the local High School. She said she was going to home school me when we got back, so I could still graduate. I was really happy about that. I was able to keep my promise to her. I told her about Bells and how life has been for us since the night she died. She wanted to know about all the scars I had and why dad gave them to me. I ended up showing her all of them and telling every story I had that went with each one.

After a few more minutes of walking around in the woods, mom decided it was time for us to go back to the house and get started on my school work. When we walked back into the kitchen, I saw that the clock above the stove said it was 9:00 in the morning. I couldn't help but wonder what Bella was up to right now.

"Okay honey what where you learning in school?" Mom asked.

"Um well everything a senior in high school would be learning." I replied.

"Good then I know where to start. We are going to start with math." She took some paper and wrote down some things. I really wished I had my backpack but I left it at the Cullen's house. I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw Esme walk into the kitchen with my back pack in her hand. She smiled and handed it to me.

"My back pack. How did you know I wanted it?" I asked her.

"Alice said you would be needing it so I went back to the house after you went to bed last night and got it for you." She said.

"Thank you so much Esme it means a lot to me." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Yes thank you Esme, I know it's been years since I've seen my son but I haven't seen him smile like that since he was 6 when I gave them there teddy bears." Mom said with a small smile.

"You're both very welcome." Esme replied. I couldn't help but laugh. They both looked at me.

"Don't you remember? That was the day we gave each other our nicknames." I said smiling at the two women. Mom smiled at me and replied.

"That I do baby, that I do. Now let's start on your school work." With that said Esme left and mom and I started on math. We just got done with all the lesions when I realized yet again that Bells wasn't doing her home work with me. I sighed. I really wanted my sister back.

"What's wrong baby?" Mom asked.

"I wish Bells was here. I really need to talk to her." I said looking down. With that said mom got up and left the room. A few seconds later she came back with a book in her hand. She handed it to me.

"Here if you want to talk to your sister than talk to her. Write down everything you want to tell her. It will make you feel better." She said giving me a small smile.

"How do you know I'll feel better?" I asked her.

"Because baby I've been telling you and Bells everything for the last 10 years. I can't tell you how many of these I have. I looked her and nodded my head.

"Thanks mom." I said.

"Now there's my little man. I'm going to go read, tell Bells I said hi and that I miss her." She gave me a hug and left. I look at the book that was lying on the table in front of me. I thought about Bella and what she might be going thought and then I started writing everything down. I told her about what happen to me after Charlie hit me with the car, about the angel that turned out to be Rosalie. About mom, everything mom has told to me. About miss Kate saving her so that we could still have her in our lives. I told her how sorry I was for not keeping the promise we made to each other. And I also told her how much I loved and missed her, how much I wished she was here with me now.

**Bella's POV**

I was standing there looking out the window. It was raining today. That was normal for Portland. I was just standing there staring at the rain as it fell and hit the ground. I wasn't really thinking or at least I was trying not to think. Thinking was a very bad thing for me. It's been one month. One month since _he_ broke his promise to me. One month since I was left in this hell hole alone. One month that the beatings have gotten worse. One month that Charlie let Mark Liddick come in and have me whenever he wanted. Witch was 2 to 3 times a week. I had a rue teen that kept me alive for the most part. I would wake up, get dressed. Go down stairs eat and then clean the house.

When I'm done with that I cook dinner when I'm done with that I get a beating. Then I clean up from dinner. When that is done I go up to my room take my close off and take care of my cuts and bruises. You know it's really hard to stich your own cuts up sometimes. As you can see I didn't say school in my new rue teen. That's because I'm not allowed to go to school anymore. You probably want to know why? Well that's because Charlie hits me in the face too much so I'm always bruised up. That and because he says I can't go anymore. Looks like I have to break my promise to _her_ as well as _him_.

I promised that I would finish school and go to college. That's not going to happen. I promised I was going to be happy. That's most defiantly not going to happen. I promised I was going to fall in love get married and have kids. Yep so not going to happen. So here I am still looking out the window watching it rain. I was wondering if I should tell Charlie if I was pregnant or just take the money he gives me for my medical stuff and just use that to get an abortion. Then I thought about it some more and deiced that I would just go ahead and use the money. It's not like he's going to care. I just have to make sure I still have enough stuff to fix myself up until he gives me money again. So I bet you noticed I said I was pregnant well it's true and yes it's Mark's. My guess is that it happened that first night. The night _he _died. If _he_ was here it wouldn't have happened at all. After thinking for a moment longer I went to the bathroom and put on makeup to cover all of the bruises on my face. When I looked like I could go outside without anyone staring I made a list of everything I was going to need for my first aid kit and food. I took the 400 dollars dad gave me last night and put my coat on. I grabbed my keys and locked the door. I saw that the wind was blowing which made the rain feel like tiny pin pricks on my skin.

I walked to the clinic first, which took me almost an hour. When I walked in I was greeted by warmth and a calm feeling waiting room. The walls where a nice cream tan color and the chairs looked like the where from a coffee shop. I went to the front desk where an older women maybe in her later 40's or mid 50's was filing something was. She looked up at me with a kind smile and asked me to fill out some paper work. I went and sat down in a chair that was next to a heating vent. It felt so good to feel the warm air blowing on me. When I was done I went and gave the lady my papers. She told me to take a seat and that the doctor would be with me soon. When I went back to my seat I saw that she was looking at me. The look she gave me scared me cuz it was like she knew what was happening to me. Could she see the bruises on my face? I thought to myself. I shook my head, no she couldn't I made sure to cover them up before I left.

I didn't get that chance to think about it because a nurse came and got me and led me to an exam room. She told me to change into one of those hospital gowns and left. When I was done, I sat on top of the table. About 5 minutes later the doctor came in. He looked to be the same age as the lady at the front desk. He told me what he was going to be doing and how I would feel after word. He asked me if I was sure that I wanted to do this. I told him that I was. I knew that my life wasn't safe for a baby and if I did want to keep it that most likely I would miscarry with all the beatings I got. He told me to lean back and put my feet in the stirrups. I did as I was told. But I was beginning to feel very scared and uncomfortable. I wish mom was here with me or Teddy (Emmett) for that madder. The doctor spread my legs a little more and bent down to start. I heard him gasp and then he looked up at me with a worried and scared look on his face. He stood up and asked me to put my legs down. After I did, he looked at me with a very serious look on his face.

"Ms. Swan I need you to be very honest with me about something, okay?" He asked me. I nodded my head in response. He took a deep breath. "Is this pregnancy a result of being r-rapped?" He asked. To say I was shocked was an understatement. Talk about hitting the nail on the head. "By your silence and the look on your face I'll take that as a yes. Does anyone know about this?" He asked.

You mean besides my rapist and my abusive father who lets me get rapped? No. I thought to myself. I shook my head to answer him.

"Okay well I'm going to go head and take care of you. Don't worry everything is going to be okay." He said in a kind voice. After that he went ahead and gave me the abortion, when he was done he left so I could get dressed. 10 minutes later he came back.

"Ms. Swan I have to let you know something. When I was doing the pros eager (don't know if this is spelled right sorry.) I couldn't help but notice that there was a lot of bruising and tarring. I can tell that you've been rapped more than once. Is there any way for you stop this from happing to you?" He asked me. Again I shook my head no. He nodded his head in understanding. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "This is my card. I want you to call me if you need anything. Oh and my wife and I are very sorry for your loss." He said. I guess the lady at the front desk was his wife and I guess that they both knew about Emmett. I took his card, said thank you and walked out of the room and the building.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
